historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultranationalist Russia
Ultranationalist Russia (2011-) was the government that ruled over Russia following the Second Russian Civil War in 2011. Imran Zakhaev was killed during the war, but he was hailed as the founder of the "New Russia" after it defeated President Vladimir Putin and established a powerful new ultranationalist state. It fought against the United States and NATO in World War III, but it later made peace with them in order to fight off a rival ultranationalist faction, the "Inner Circle", led by Vladimir Makarov. History In 2011, the Russian Ultranationalists under Imran Zakhaev seized control of Russia after a civil war against the "loyalists" of President Putin. This came after years of terrorist attacks by his extreme follower Vladimir Makarov, who was known as a madman after terrorist attacks in both Europe and Africa. The Ultranationalists seized power in the Second Russian Civil War, having allied with OpFor in the Middle East and supplied them with a nuclear bomb. The Ultranationalists were weakened with Zakhaev's assassination by the US Marine Corps and the SAS, but they eventually took control of the country. In 2016, they unveiled a statue of Imran Zakhaev on a horse in Red Square, honoring the "Hero of the New Russia". The new Russia was ruled by President Boris Vorshevsky, an ultranationalist who was a moderate; this led to conflict with Makarov's Inner Circle faction, which continued to launch terrorist attacks against both the West and the "illegitimate" Russian government. ]]Ultranationalist Russia believed that Russia had adopted too much of Western culture and needed to emulate the might of the former Soviet Union, and it proceeded to occupy some post-Soviet republics that had left the USSR. Now, the USSR's might was echoed in the new Russia, which became a superpower that the United States had to worry about. In 2016, tensions erupted when a CIA agent was found among the dead attackers at the Zakhaev International Airport massacre, having been planted with Vladimir Makarov as a part of a deep cover operation. Russia retaliated in force, invading the United States after using an ACS module to deploy fictitious armies to the Pacific Ocean, making their invasion force invisible. The Russian military took over much of the east and west coasts of the USA, but the Americans defeated the Russians at Washington DC and New York City, driving their invasion forces back. By 3 October 2016, Ultranationalist Russia considere making peace with the United States, with President Vorshevsky planning a summit at Hamburg. However, Vladimir Makarov and the Inner Circle hijacked the plane and kidnapped him and his daughter Alena Vorshevsky, and Makarov gained the support of several Russian generals and politicians to continue the war. ]]The Russian Army was now supported by the Inner Circle terrorists, and on 6 October 2016 they launched chemical attacks on several European capitals in preparation for a massive Russian offensive. Almost all of Europe was overwhelmed by the Russians, with the Russians even marching down the Champs d'Elysees in Paris. However, the Russian offensive was halted at Paris, Hamburg, and Berlin, with some resistance movements rising up in areas such as Prague. Later, Delta Force and Task Force 141 rescued Vorshevsky and his daughter from separate places, and he proceeded to make peace on 14 October 2016, ending World War III. In 2017, Makarov was killed by John Price and his Russian loyalist ally Yuri, a Task Force 141 operative and a former Ultranationalist soldier who sought to avenge the death of their comrade John McTavish in Prague. Makarov's death ended his spate of terrorist attacks, and Ultranationalist Russia settled down, having been defeated in their plans at domination of Europe. Later, Vorshevsky stepped down as President due to the continuing backlash from World War III, and Putin returned as President. Category:Nations Category:Republics